Relax
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Newly weds Tori and André are having a hard time with jobs as pop stars and a daughter. But finally the two get a chance to relax. Tandré short story. Sorry for typos. Review, fav, follow, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Relax**

Italicized Text: Singing

(Tori's POV)

"Be a good girl, Leila!" I shouted toward my daughter in the car. My little 5 year old waved at me and I waved back. Her little coco brown eyes glistened in the sunlight. She's so cute. She disappeared into the crowd of kindergarteners. I sighed. A year after André and I were married, we became a duet group and called ourselves Tandré due to the ship name from our fans. We have our own recording studio and we have been quite successful. Now our daughter, Leila Helen Harris, goes to the newest elementary school in LA, Hollywood Arts Elementary. I know! It's awesome that our wonderful school has an elementary one! Even a junior high Hollywood Arts! I tried avoiding people look at me or else I'll have a fan group of five year olds waiting for my autograph. I even told Leila to keep me and André a secret so people don't know we're one of the biggest hit in California. I drove Leila to school because she missed the bus and because if she arrived there in our limo, we would be revealed. I pulled my windows up and drove off to Tandré recording studios.

* * *

_Darling you belong all to mee!_

"Stop!"

André and I stood still in our poses until we waited for the director's instructions.

"And cut!"

My husband and I relaxed out of our poses and stretched our backs.

Dylan, the director, "All right! This music video is done!"

The entire crew clapped and cheered. I smiled in relief that we were done.

"Break time! And since we got the video over with, we need to start rehearsing for our first live concert in San Diego!"

We all said something in agreement, but I really felt tired about the whole deal. We as a duet do a good job but a hard one! It's really stressful. Not only that, we have more music writing, editing, and recording to do. And then I have to go buy some more milk. And then I gotta pick up Leila and then send her to Rachel's house (AN: Rachel is the daughter of Bade and Leila's best friend) for a sleep over and then I can finally go back home and rest. Oh god being a mother and a popular pop star is difficult.

* * *

_Just take my hand, baby!_

The music faded with our singing as the mic took in our voices for our lips. Dylan and his assistant cut the music off from outside the recording room.

"Alright! Mr. and Mrs. Harris, you two are free to go!"

Me and Dré took the headphones off and left the recording room. My husband wrapped his arm around my waist and asked, "Wanna get some sushi at Nozu?"

I sighed, "Sorry honey I gotta pick up Leila and send her to Rachel's for a sleepover."

I turn around in his arms and link my arms around his neck, "Besides Mrs. Lee hates me for her daughter in Jade's play incident remember?"

He replies, "But she loves celebrities, so you have easy access now."

I shook my head, "It's okay. I'm not in the mood for sushi anyway."

André asks, "Do you want me to pick up Leila instead?"

I widen my eyes in happiness, "Really?"

"Mhm I got time, honey. Besides you look like as your crazy sister had another head cold and barely got any sleep!"

I chuckle, "Alright I gotta go. I need to select an outfit for Leila's solo concert."

André nodded and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "See ya."

"Bye."

He broke away and we walked in opposite directions. I forgot to tell y'all about this solo concert. Leila is singing at HA Elementary's Solo Concert in two weeks and she needs a somewhat formal dress. So off to Macy's I go.

* * *

"Well?" I ask her for an opinion. Leila spun in the dress I got for her. It was a red color with a little black flower on the waist. Leila smiled brightly at me.

"I love it Mommy!" she exclaims, "it's going to be perfect for the concert!"

I smiled and felt a hand snake on my shoulder, obviously knowing who it was.

"You look cute Leila!" André commented.

"Thanks Daddy!" she says. I looked at my husband then back at my daughter, noting how similar the two of them looked. The only difference I could note was Leila had inherited my brown wavy hair. And probably the same eye color.

"Alright did you pack everything for Rachel's?" I asked.

"Uh huh. Is it already time to go?"

"Yep, go get dressed and Mommy will send you."

She nodded and headed up the large stairs of our mansion. The mansion from our successful work as stars.

André asked, "Can't we just ask the chauffeur to take her?"

I added, "Jack is sick so I'll send her."

He nodded, "Man aren't you a busy woman!"

"You have no idea, André."

* * *

Jade answers the door and first thing she says is, "Hey Leila, and Hi Vega."

"It's Harris now, Oliver. Has been for 6 years. You were at my wedding with André remember?"

Jade rolls her eyes and lets Leila in, "Alright, so when are you picking Leila up again?"

"10:00 tomorrow morning."

"Don't you have work at 10?"

"It's Friday Jade, tomorrow will be Saturday."

Jade thinks for a moment, "Oh right, actually I wanna ask, do you wanna day off with André?"

"I would love one, but it's a rare occasion."

"Well if it's okay I can take care of Leila for another day or two so you get a chance with André."

I shake my head, "No it's okay. I don't want to cause trouble, Jade. But thanks."

"No it's not a bother, besides Rachel wants to go to Chuck E Cheese's tomorrow. I bet Leila would want to come along."

"But-"

"C'mon Tori Harris! I ship Tandré as well!"

I give a shocked look. Jade ships Tandré?! I bite my lip and think for a moment. Jade maybe was the scariest girl at HAHS(AN: I'm guessing you figured this but if you don't know HAHS is Hollywood Arts High School), but then again she's a good mother. A great mother that probably still has drawers full of scissors. Jade would never use them like that though.

"Alright," I huff, "Thanks."

"Pick Leila up at 9:00 pm Sunday," Jade said, "and now you have the rest of the weekend off to yourselves, Tori Ve-I mean Harris."

I smiled and turned away back to my car, but then adding before Jade closed the door, "Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Just letting you know, I ship Bade."

Jade smiled and said, "I know, many do."

She closed the door and I hurried back into my Camary-to-make-me-look-like-a-average-person-rather-than-one-of-the-biggest-hits-in-California before any paparazzi or fans could see me. You don't know how tiring the fans of Tandré and our music can be.

* * *

It was 10:00 when I got home. I forgot to get milk from the store and I had to go to like 4 stores in search of 2% milk since it apparently is rare. I don't know. I sigh as I close the fridge and put the milk inside. I trudge, my heavy footsteps causing echos in the empty house. Our maids and servants left after finishing work. So now it's just me and André, and a whole weekend to ourselves. I plop down on the couch, my body sinking the velvet couch. I rested my head against the pillow and sighed. Work work work. I love my job but it's very tiring. I closed my eyes and got distracted almost to sleep. Until I felt warm lips press my forehead.

"Someone's obviously tired," André says, my eyes still closed.

I huff, "It couldn't be worse."

"Oh yeah it could."

I open my eyes and looked at my husband curiously while he's looking down at me by the edge of the couch. I said, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not kidding."

I shrug and close my eyes again, "Whatever it's not like I want it worse."

He chuckled then picked me up and carried me. His strong arms so muscular and trustworthy, doubt of him dropping me. He walked his footsteps a steady rhythm as I listened. After a few seconds, I felt him place me down on familiar fabric and pillows.

"Better?" he asked my eyes still closed.

I nod.

André chuckled, "C'mon don't sleep on me now."

I open my eyes in a smile. I saw my husband looking down at me happily, his chocolate lips curving upward into a sweet smile. I pulled him onto the bed with me and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to kiss back at all. Our kiss started passionate and furious. Our lips grinding against each other powerfully and with all our lust and love. I felt his tongue snake it's way without my permission into my mouth. I shoved mine in revenge, releasing a low growl from his lips. I wanted to bring us closer. I wanted every inch separating us to disappear. Our tongues kept fighting endlessly for domination. Our lips trying to stay together as long as possible. I felt Dré's hand slide up my shirt and to the clasp of my bra...

* * *

(André's POV)

Finally. A whole 6 months of no sex, and I can finally hold Tori in my arms. I've always wanted to just get closer to her, but with Leila around, I don't want to give my daughter terrible images. As our lips clashed in a heated exchange or passion and fury, I trailed my hand up her shirt and found my way to my wife's bra clasp. I undo it and pull it off Tori. We get rid of each other's clothes quickly...

* * *

I pounded Tori harder, her moaning a pleasant response at the change in speed. I bit my lip, as I kept her legs apart. 6 months and she's so fucking tight. God it makes me wanna fuck her more. Tori fisted the bed sheets tightly and let out all her pleasure through her moaning and whimpering. 6 months she's been waiting for this to come again. I smiled. She's so damn hot. Her breathing became more and more ragged as we continued farther and farther, bringing us closer and closer. I came unexpectedly, my seed bubbling it's way inside my wife's womb. She followed soon, her orgasm stimulating a loud moan. I collapsed next to my wife on the bed, panting heavily in search for my breath. I closed the distance between the two of us and pull her into a passionate hug.

"You're on birth control right?"

She giggles, "Yeah."

"My god I just wanna do this more. But I don't want to give Leila terrible nightmares of us fucking."

Tori chuckles, "Don't worry about Leila for tomorrow and Sunday."

I look at my wife curiously, "She's gonna be home with us tomorrow though, right?"

She shakes her head, "Jade is willing to take care of her over the weekend so we can have two days to ourselves and also because she ships Tandré."

I widen my eyes after hearing two days to ourselves. Two days I can have Tori without disruption of any kind. Thanks you, Jade Oliver.

"So what plans do you have for tomorrow?" I ask in curiosity.

"I don't know, go to the mall, watch a movie, go on a romantic date. What about you?"

"Two of us in bed for two days."

Tori gives me a look, "Really, Dré?"

"What?! We have to make up 6 months!"

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever we'll see what happens.

She closes herself as she dozes off to sleep in my arms. I smile and peck her forehead. Two days. Just me and Tori.

* * *

**_Alright. Chapter 2 will be the Tandré weekend. And then it will be complete!_**

**_NinjaFlautist Out_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Relax Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. (Maybe I shoulda put this on all my Victorious stories) and I don't own "Demons"

(Tori's POV)

I flutter my eyes open and wait for my vision to peel its way into clearness. I yawned, trying not to wake up my husband. I sighed and felt my head rise slowly up and down. I looked up at André, his eyes closed and his lips shut to form at straight line. His chest rose slowly up and down with his deep breathing while rising my head as well. I giggled. He sleeps like a child. And is he hot or what? I traced the line of his six pack lightly enough to not wake him up. He shuddered so I stopped.

"Tori..." he mumbled in his sleep. Must be a wet dream he's having. I smiled and sat up from the bed, stretching my body out of soreness. Last night was amazing since we haven't fucked since 6 months, and god how many times did André get sexual with me since then. Well he only wants it since he loves me and I love him. So no surprise. Well he needs to wake up now. And it's actually pretty difficult to wake this guy up. But I know how. I got off the bed and walked quietly into the bathroom, closing the door but not locking it behind me, I stepped into the shower, without having to take any clothes off since I slept naked last night. I turned the shower nob and felt the cold water shiver me until it gradually warmed up. The droplets rained down endlessly, causing incessive "pit pat" sounds that would obviously wake up Dré. In no time I hear foot steps coming in, and then the shower curtain pulled open. I didn't respond surprised and just smirked as I saw my husband standing there with no clothing on. He stepped in and looked down at me with a smile placed on his face. I smiled back. He leaned down to kiss me.

"Morning." he mumbles against my lips.

"Morning." I said back. He broke away.

Rubbing it between his hands he says, "Turn around."

I obey him and turn my back to facing him. He placed his hand on my waist, the soft touch of his hands making me shiver. He rubbed my waist a little and then began letting his hands travel all over my body. His hands were like magic, just a slight brush of them was amazing. He used his tongue to play with my ear as he rubbed my body and while I squirm in his grasp. His hand went every part of my body, not letting a single area go untouched. I loved the feeling.

"Last night wasn't enough for you, was it, André?" I panted, aroused.

"Ya think?"

I chuckled. One of his hands was still caressing my breast, while the other trailed in between my legs. He pumped his fingers in and out of me, each thrust after another getting stronger and stronger. I sighed and whimpered, squirming but held down by my husband. I felt a strong orgasm attack me and I came around his finger. He pulled his fingers out and I heard him pop his fingers in his mouth.

"Mmm," Dré says, "Baby you taste amazing.

I turn around and kiss him so I can get a taste of myself, wrapping my arms around his neck and wrapping my legs around his bare waist. He pushed my back up against the cold shower wall as he kissed me for a distraction. He positioned himself for entrance and forcefully plunged himself inside me. I moaned into his mouth in response before he began moving, starting fast. I felt him go in and out of me over and over again, the pleasure repeating itself over and over. André broke away from the kiss and just watched me, smirking that he knew that he was the only one that could make me scream and moan for him.

"Fuck! Oh Dré please fuck me harder! I need more of you!" I screamed.

André smirked down at me in victory, but didn't increase his force and speed like I asked.

He chuckled, "Tori you're going to have to beg me more."

I whimpered loudly, "PLEASE! I'm so horny and I need you, André!"

André's smirk became wider, "That's much better."

He completed my request and increased this thrusting speed and force. I felt myself go wild at the new pace and moaned endlessly. He spilled inside me again and I came in response. My back still pressed against the wall, I fell onto my husband, my head resting on André's shoulders. I watched his chest rise up and down with his slow deep breathing as he rubs my back. We stood there for a while until we knew we needed to get out.

* * *

"So," I started, placing my fork down on the plate, "what plans do you have in mind?"

André stopped eating his pancakes and picked up the napkin to wipe his mouth, about to say something until I cut him off with, "And that doesn't include sharing beds with me for the entire 2 days, Mr. Harris."

He grunted and pouted like he was 5 again.

I chuckled, "Seriously Dré where do you wanna go?"

"Victoria Secret."

I give him a look, "Why there?"

"They have the sexiest bras and panties," he said with a wide smirk.

"But you're a guy-" I cut off. I finally realized that the bras and panties were for me not him. I facepalm and sigh. Jeez, I love André but he doesn't always have to be so perverted.

I continue, "Sure we'll go then. I need more bras anyways."

"And I can come into the fitting room with you right?"

I smile teasingly, "Maybe."

"That better mean a yes."

"Maybe."

"Woman, you're a huge tease."

I smile, and reach over and grab the last piece of bacon on his plate, "You know it."

* * *

(André's POV)

"Now?" I ask.

"No!"

"How long does it take for you to get a dang bra on, Tori?"

"Be patient will you!"

I sigh sitting on the bench in front of the fitting rooms, arms crossed over my chest and my feet tapping, causing thumps against the carpet. I'm kinda glad no one else is in the fitting rooms as well or else people would hear a husband and wife arguing about putting a bra on in public. The sound of Tori removing clothes and putting on new ones came from her fitting room. I hear the click of her room door and the door open slightly.

"Okay you can come in." I hear Tori say from the room.

I immediately stand up and rub my hands, licking my lips. This is gonna be good. I quickly slip inside the room without anybody knowing and lock the door. Turning around, I gasped at Tori and give a "Ooh la la." She was wearing the cutest and most revealing black lacy thongs with a matching lacy bra, fitting her perfectly. She was in a pose where she laid down on her stomach, one arm supporting her head and legs bending an straightening. She gave a teasing smile. I felt myself get harder as I continued staring at her. She sits up and walks seducingly to me. Wrapping her arms around my neck, I place my hands on her waist in response.

She says, "C'mon Dré. No comment?"

I smile, "So sexy. So irresistible."

I was about to grab for her bra hook until she stopped me, "I don't think so, Mr. Harris."

"But I think so, Mrs. Harris."

I made her let go of my hand and I snap the bra off. I bring my mouth over her erect nipples and sucked them gently. She moaned as quiet as she could so no one would come over, fisting a lock of my dreads into her hands. I flickered my tongue fiercely over her nipples and bit at them, pulling her body closer to mine. A knock on the door came and I instantly pulled away.

"Are you done, Mrs. Harris?" a woman's voice from outside the dressing room said.

Tori pushed me away and said, "Yeah. I just need to put my clothes back on. Can ya give me a minute?'

"Absolutely."

I sighed as I heard her footsteps walk off.

Tori huffed, "Well that almost gave us public embarrassment."

"Yeah sorry."

"Don't be," she said with her naughty smile, "I know how you can't stand not getting close to me, Dré."

I chuckle, "Yeah," I click the door lock, "I'll wait for you outside."

She nodded and I left the room, without anyone noticing. I sighed, leaning my back against the door. That was some pretty cute bra and thongs.

* * *

(Tori's POV)

"So where do you wanna eat?" I ask as André's scrolling through his phone. He turns it off and puts it back in his pocket, hooking his fingers in the belt loops as we're walking. I held the shopping bag of Victoria Secret with the black lacy bra and thongs.

He sighed, "Nozu?"

I grunt, "C'mon Nozu's not in Northridge Mall!"

"It's just a 10 minute drive."

I sighed, "So we're going to make things complicated by driving to Nozu then back here after lunch?"

He shrugged, "I like sushi."

I huffed and thought for a moment, "How about we go to this newly opened sushi place on the next floor? That way you get sushi and we don't waste our driving time."

He nods, "Okay then."

I smile and link our fingers together, walking hand in hand to the elevator.

* * *

(Jade's POV) (This section is for Bade fans and for those who want to see Leila and Rachel more)

"C'mon! You can do it Rachel!" Leila shouted encouragingly. Rachel pulled the trigger to the gun one more time at the screen with the running buck and shot. The screen said in huge letters, "HEAD SHOT!" Rachel and Leila high fived. The reward tickets spilling out of the machine. I smirk. She looked so much like Beck except the jet black hair. She's going to be just like me when I was younger, beautiful and violent. Then she'll find a hot guy like Beck. Speaking of Beck where is he? I looked around the bright room of games and prizes and junk food shining with disco lights. No sign of my husband until I felt a peck of lips on my cheek. I turn my head to where it's facing Beck's and pecked him on the lips.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Getting us some pizza and drinks." he says. I look down at his hands full of plates of pizza and a tray of 4 drinks. I take a cup and sip it. Coke. Not diet. Good.

Beck asks me, "And why are you letting our 5 year old daughter play shooting games Jade?"

I smirk at him, "She'll be just like me, violent and beautiful."

"Why?"

"So she can get a guy as amazing as you."

He shakes his head, sipping his soda cup, "I appreciate the "I'm an amazing guy" part, but you're still a terrible influence."

I smirk, "I always have been. Like when I let Robbie got beaten by vicious mothers when he gave free ice cream to little children."

Beck chuckles and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

Leila gave a glance behind her and shouted while pointing a finger at the direction she was pointing, "Jade! Beck! Rachel!"

Me and Beck let Leila call us by our names because Tandré's family and ours were really good friends and it felt awkward to be called Mr. and Mrs. Oliver.

Leila continues, "It's Chuck E. Cheese!"

I look where she's pointing and in fact see a 5 foot tall mouse in purple clothing with children crowded around him, screaming his name endlessly. Rachel and Leila became wide eyed. They ran off to Chuck, forgetting the tickets they won. I was actually pretty surprised. Me and Beck are one of the best and famous actors in California and we get crowded by fans a lot, but now we're getting very little attention which is probably a good thing since me and my husband hate paparazzis. Beck collects the tickets Rachel won from the shooting games.

My husband asks, "You going with them?"

I shake my head, "I've always hated those fictional characters walking around without changing their expression at all."

"Why?"

"Because 1, it's creepy. 2, it ruined my life when I found out they're just people dressed up in costumes."

Beck chuckled, "Oh Jadelyn Oliver, you and your wonderful reasons."

I smirk, "I know."

* * *

(Tori's POV) (Okay back to Tandré)

I pulled André with me while saying, "C'mon Dré let's go!"

"Alright, Tori, chill!"

We stumbled into the karaoke place in the mall. Dark lightings and neon lights we're everywhere. Music was pumping. I ordered a table for two at the desk with a waitress.

"Oh my god!" the waitress said when she finally realized, "You guys are Tandré!"

I say, "Yeah!"

André adds, "That's us!"

"Oh my god! I'm a huge fan of ya'll! And I love you're music! And yes of course I ship you two!" she looks behind her and shouts, "Gary! Come and see who it is!"

A man from the door behind the counter comes out, jaw dropped.

He stammers, "Holy crap! It's Tandré!"

"Hi there!"

Gary takes his hand out to shake hands with the both of us, "I'm Gary. Owner of this karaoke place."

"Hi," me and Dré said simultaneously.

Then the waitress out the counter asked Gary, "Can we you know have them perform?"

Gary exclaimed, "Oh my god! Perfect."

Me and Dré give awkward looks, "Sorry but what's going on?" I ask.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harris-" he began but we cut him off.

"Call me Tori." I say.

"And you can call me André or Dré."

"Okay Tori and André, so today we had made a reservation with Imagine Dragons to sing here tonight, since it's the 50th anniversary of this place."

"Oh cool!" I commented.

"However, they can't make it so we need a new performer for us. If you're willing to do it, then we'll make the service for you free!"

I drop my jaw. "Free?!"

"Just for one performance?!" André added.

"Yep! So are you in?!" Gary asks finally.

"Yeah!"

Gary fist pumps, "Alright thanks so much!"

I smile. This is just awesome!

* * *

The crowd cheered as we stepped on. Disco lights traveled everywhere across the dark room, giving off lots of faces of fans who were obviously fans of us. The piano was set up and André and I were ready. We were ready.

"Alright! Settle down folks!" I said into the mic, my voice echoing through the speakers. The crowd got quiet, "so I'm sorry that Imagine Dragons couldn't make it! But me and Dré hope you'll enjoy our cover for "Demons!"

They clapped and then settled when I started singing.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the Saints we see _

_Are all made of gold._

André sang next into a mic attached to the piano as he played gracefully.

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all _

_And the blood runs stale._

Tori:

_I wanna hide the truth _

André:

_I wanna shelter you_

Tori:

_But with the beast inside_

André:

_There's no where we can hide._

Both:

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom com _

_This is my kingdom come_

People started taking their cellphones out and using the flashlight on it and swayed their devices to the music. In the darkness they looked like diamonds moving to the rhythm of our music.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close _

_It's dark inside _

_It's where my demons hide _

_It's where my demons hide_

Tori:

_At the curtains call _

_It's the last of all _

_W__hen the lights fade out _

_All the sinners crawl_

André:

_So they dug your grave _

_And the masquerade _

_Will come calling out _

_At the mess you've made_

Tori:

Don't wanna let you down

André:

_But I am, hell bound_

Tori:

_Though this is all for you _

André:

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

Both:

_No matter what we breed _

_We still are made of greed _

_This is my kingdom come _

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat _

_Look into my eyes _

_It's where my demons hide _

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close _

_It's dark inside _

_It's where my demons hide _

_It's where my demons hide_

Tori:

_They say it's what you make _

_I say it's up to fate _

_It's woven in my soul _

_I need to let you go_

André:

_Your eyes, they shine so bright _

_I wanna save that light _

_I can't escape this now _

_Unless you show me how_

Both:

_When you feel my heat _

_Look into my eyes _

_It's where my demons hide _

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close _

_It's dark inside _

_It's where my demons hide _

_It's where my demons hide_

The began fading as André lifted his foot off the pedal. Our voices died away as the mic took away the sound from our voices. The crowd cheered and hollered "Go Tandré!" I waved toward the crowd and André stood next to me and following what I was doing. This was awesome.

* * *

"And I win!" I scream placing my game piece on my home zone.

André grunted and flung his game piece across the room, complaining, "This is stupid."

I giggle, "C'mon Dré it's just a game of 'Sorry!'"

"Yeah exactly 'Sorry' is stupid."

I chuckle and sit closer to my husband, saying, "Alright fine, my playtime is over, so now it's yours."

Dré's expression changed to an evil one. I chuckled. He pushed me down against the couch and kissed me deeply. I kiss back and smile. This weekend is amazing. And we even get tomorrow.

* * *

_**Alright so that's it. Hope ya'll liked it.**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


End file.
